dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey and Bugs vs. Felix and Woody
Mickey and Bugs vs. Felix and Woody is an episode from DBX, featuring Mickey and Bugs from Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes and Felix and Woody from Felline Follies and Woody Woodpecker. Description Disney and Warner Bros vs. Paramount Pictures and Universal Studios!, Who of these animals that are classic characters famous from the cartoons, and are famous rivals will win? Fights: Mickey vs. Felix and Bugs vs. Woody. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Felix and Woody was walking, until both saw Mickey and Bugs. Mickey: Ok, it's time to solve this rivalry guys! Bugs: Yea! Felix and Woody: It's on! HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Mickey vs. Felix Mickey and Felix hit and kicked, until Mickey kicks Felix in the face, who takesout from his bag, Boxing Gloves and he try to hit hit Mickey several times, but Mickey bruised the hits, until Felix uppercuts Mickey in a wall and he hits Mickey in the ground. Then Mickey takes out a gun, so Felix takes out from his bag also a gun and both shoot several times until don't have bullets. Then Mickey gets up and throws a cake with dynamite to send Felix in a car and takes out a mallet, so Felix takes out a mallet from his bag and both clash weapons, until Felix hits Mickey in a tree and then Mickey takes out a Fishing Pool to catch Felix from his foot and sends Felix at the ground. Then Mickey takes out his Rapier and try to cut Felix, who dodges and takes out a sword from his bag and both collide weapons, until Mickey disarms Felix. Then Mickey takes out his Magic Paintbrush, shooting Thinner at Felix who dodges and Felix runs at Mickey hitting and kicking the mouse several times, until he kicks Mickey in the ground and Felix turned his bag into a Plane, and try to hit Mickey, who dodges but Felix jumped out the plane and smash Mickey in the ground. Then Mickey takes out his Keyblade, but Felix takes out from his bag a Baseball Bat and both collide weapons, until Felix hit Mickey with the bat i the face, who gets angry and stabs Felix several times, making that Felix screams in pain and he tries to decapitate Felix, who dodges and kicks Mickey in aside and hits Mickey in a tree with his bag. Then Felix takes out a JetPack from his Bag like Mickey runs at Felix, but Felix uppercuts Mickey in the sky and flies at him, but Mickey transforms into Super Mickey and flies at Felix and both hit and kicked, until Mickey hits Felix in aside. Then Felix transforms into The Black Cat and flies at Super Mickey and both hit and kicked, until Mickey kicks Felix in aside and takes out his Keyblade and throws at Felix, making that blood cames out from him, ad then Mickey remove his Keyblade from Felix, takes out his PaintBrush and melt Felix with the Thinner and Mickey returns to normal. K.O. Mickey: I won! Bugs vs. Woody Woody first runs at Bugs and grabs him from his ear swiming around and throwing him into a tree. Then Bugs throws carrots at Woody who dodges all the carrots, but Bugs burrow in the ground and was behind Woody and hits him in the head with a mallet, knocking him down. Then Woody gets up and takes out his Alien Gun and freeze Bugs and freeling Bugs hitting him with a mallet, knocking him down. Then Woody laughs at Bugs who angry gets up and uppercuts him and takes out his Slingshot, shooting a rock at Woody who barely dodges. Then Bugs takes out his Lightsaber and try to cut Woody, who dodges all the cuts, except for the last. Woody: Ouch... That hurt! Then Bugs try to decapitate Woody who dodges and push Bugs in aside who hit Woody in the face and then kicks Woody in the ground. Then Woody gets up and runs at Bugs, who transform into Super Bugs and hits Woody in a wall and returns to normal. Then Bugs grabs Woody from his neck and takes out his Lightsaber and decapitates Woody creating a puddle of blood. K.O. Bugs: Jeje, ain't a stinker? Mickey and Bugs then walks freely. Results Winners: Mickey and Bugs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights